Omae no Namae wa Shiranai!
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Gawat! Len nabrak seorang gadis! oemjih! Ia tak tahu bahwa gadis itu akan merubah kehidupannya /cerita fiksi gaje belaka/
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Yamaha,Crypton

Genre: Romace,Comedy

Rated : T+ (?) T ajah XD

* * *

><p>Len mengayuh sepedanya lebih kencang. Ia melirik ke arah jam ,pukul tujuh malam dan ia masih dalam perjalanan.<p>

"Bisa dimarahin nih." gumamnya seraya mengayuh sepedanya makin bablas angine(?) tak melihat ada seseorang yang menyeberang.

"BRAKKK!"

"Trrrrrr..." ban sepeda Len berputar sendiri. Len memegang kepalanya yang sakit aduhai. Ia baru sadar ada orang yang ditabraknya.

"Sa-sadarlah! Kumohon! Aduh..mana cewek lagi.." Len menepuk pundaknya. Orang itu membuka matanya.

"Siapa kau?"

"Maafkan aku,aku sungguh tak sengaja." Len membungkuk begitu dalam sedalam cinta author pada Len-?-xD

Gadis itu berdiri."Tidak kok. Maaf mengganggu." gadis itu kemudian berlalu."Eh? Harusnya aku yang minta maaf,ah sudahlah." Len menaiki sepedanya lagi.

* * *

><p>"Kagamine Len!"<p>

"Gomeeeeennn!"

Len segera mengunci pintu kamarnya."Sudah berapa kali sih dibilang?! Jangan pulang larut!" "Emangnya aku cewek?!" bentak Len."Bisa saja orang salah kira! Kau itu terlalu imut!" "Berhenti menyebutku imut!" "Kau tak akan dapat makan malam!" "Tunggu! Jangan memutuskan seenaknya!" "Buka pintunya!" Len terpaksa membuka pintu."Aku tak tau apa yang ada di otakmu itu! Lebih baik kau kos saja! Kaasan muak mengurusmu!" "Baik!" sahut Len."Mulai besok pergilah dari sini dan belajar hidup sendiri,paham?!" "Lebih dari paham,kaasan!" Len segera membereskan barang-barangnya."Aku pergi sekarang." Len segera keluar."Len! Tunggu!" Len menghiraukan seruan ibu tirinya. Ibu Len sudah meninggal,dan kemudian ayahnya menikah, kini ayahnya juga sudah tiada,ia hanya tinggal dengan ibu tirinya yang selalu mengaturnya tiap hari. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah,ia tau ibu tirinya itu kerja mati-matian untuknya.

"Kita bertemu lagi,pemuda imut."

"Aku tidak imut!" seru Len."Kenapa kau disini? Siapa kau?" gadis itu menggeleng."Hanya itu jawabanmu?" Len sedikit kesal."Tunjukkan rumahmu,akan kuantar kau pulang." gadis itu menggeleng lagi."Jangan permainkan aku!" Len benar-benar kesal sekarang."Aku tidak tahu dimana rumahku." Len menghela nafas. Susah amat bicara sama gadis ini,batinnya."Kalau begitu,nama?"

"Aku tidak tahu (shiranai)"

"Yang benar saja masa namamu aku tidak tahu (shiranai)?!"

"Kau memang tidak tahu."

"Bukan itu maksudku!"

"Pemuda imut.."

"Aku bukan pemuda imut! Aku Kagamine Len!"

"Kagamine ... Len..?"

"Ya! Ingat itu!"

"Bolehkah aku pulang bersamamu?"

"Tadi kau bilang kau tak punya rumah."

"Aku memang tidak punya,aku hidup di istana."

"Hari gini masih ada istana?" cibir Len. Gadis itu mengangguk pelan."Di bulan." Len menatapnya,"Hei,jangan ngarang ya." "Aku tidak mengarang." gadis itu menggeleng lagi."Hei,ini sudah malam,jangan main-main dan biar kau kuantar pulang." "Tapi,aku tidak bisa pulang , ada beberapa hal yang menghambatku." "Hambatan apa?" gadis itu menoleh. Saat itulah Len melihat wajahnya, pucat sekali.

"Wajahmu pucat,kau baik-baik saja?"

Gadis itu tak berjalan ke arah Len yang sedikit tersipu.

"Pemuda imut." panggilnya."Aku Len! Bukan pemuda imut!" "Len..ya?" gadis itu menatapnya,"Maukah kau menemaniku?" "Menemani?" Len menggaruk kepalanya."Aku membutuhkanmu." "A-aku?" Len menunjuk dirinya sendiri, gadis itu mengangguk.

"Menikahlah denganku."

"Eh?!"

"Kau tidak bisa?"

_'Gadis ini,baru aja ketemu ngajakin nikah,waras gak sih!?'_ pikir Len.

"Kalau kau tak mau,aku tak bisa kembali ke istana."

"Loh? Bukannya istana itu milikmu?"

"Jika aku sudah menikah,aku boleh memilikinya."

"Maaf,bukan aku tak mau membantumu,tapi kalau masalah pernikahan aku jadi bingung."

"Kalau begitu aku mau cari pemuda lain."

"Setidaknya milikilah tempat tinggal! Mana ada yang percaya kalau kau cuma jalan kesana kemari."

"Dimana?"

Len menepuk jidatnya."Kau kenapa?" tanya gadis itu."Aku mau cari kos,kau ikut tidak?" "Boleh." gadis itu mengangguk,ia lalu naik ke punggung Len.

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu naik ke punggungku?!"

"Di istana aku memberi ijin pada semua orang."

"Disini lain tahu!"

"Ngomong-ngomong kos itu apa?"

SIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG

* * *

><p>"Terima kasih." Len membungkuk pada ibu kos."Sama-sama." "Ayo." Len menarik tangan gadis itu."Kau tidur di sebelah sini,aku disini." Len membedakan kamar mereka dan gadis itu diam saja."Mengerti?" Len masuk ke kamarnya.<p>

"Whooaa! Cewek!" seru dua orang yang di dalam.

"Aku bukan cewek!" geram Len."Ah masa?" Len menatap mereka tajam."Apa perlu aku membuka bajuku!?" Len langsung membuka seragamnya.

_'Bukan cewek?'_ pikir dua orang tadi.

"Kenalkan,aku Kamui Gakupo."

"Aku Shion Kaito."

"Aku Kagamine Len."

"Aku tidak tahu (shiranai)"

"Yang benar saja!" Len merasa di belakang."Kau..kembali ke kuantar." Len menggandeng tangan gadis itu."Aku hanya mau tidur dengan Len." "Kok aku?" Len menatapnya."Karena aku percaya Len.."

_'Maksudnya?! Pemuda imut itu sudah tidak perjaka?!'_

"Jangan aneh-aneh! Kau harus cari kerja besok untuk membayar uang kosmu sendiri."

"Apa aku dengan Len?"

"Eh? Ya,baiklah."

"Siap." gadis itu berjalan kembali ke kamarnya."Ano..siapa dia?" tanya Kaito."Entahlah,dia kutemukan di jalan, bahaya kalau gadis sendirian,jadi kuajak dia kemari." "Lalu kau sendiri kenapa kos disini?" "Aku ada masalah dengan kaasan." "Sebaiknya cepat pulang, Kaasan-mu pasti cemas." "Biarkan saja." Len menghela nafas.

"Sebenarnya aku juga merasa bersalah,tapi kata-katanya keterlaluan,dia mengusirku dari rumah. Aku hanya menurutinya,kan?"

"Tapi...pasti ada alasannya kau dimarahi."

Len diam. Tadi itu dia hanya emosi."Tapi,semua sudah terlanjur,nikmatilah kos disini." "Aku tahu." Len keluar."Mau kemana?" "Aku mau pindah kamar." "Eh?! Kenapa?!" Kaito dan Gakupo sepertinya tak rela-?-

"Aku hanya menikmati waktuku sendiri,itu saja."

"Cepat amat dia pergi."

"Tidak bisa! Kita harus mendapatkannya!"

"Apa dia masih sekolah? Dia masih memakai seragam."

"Itu seragam sekolah kita! Jangan-jangan dia satu sekolah,tapi kita tak tahu."

"Benar akan kucari."

* * *

><p>Gadis itu berjalan kesana-kemari , ia tampak gelisah. Entah apa yang membuat matanya tak mau terpejam,ia akhirnya keluar dari ingin mencari pemuda tadi.<p>

"Len?"

Gadis itu membuka pintu kamar."Ah,Len sudah pindah kamar." ujar Gakupo."Maaf mengganggu." gadis itu menutup pintu."Len kemana?" gadis itu mencari-cari Len. Akhirnya ia menemukan Len di atap.

"Jangan mengikutiku."

"Aku merasa gelisah jika tak ada Len."

"Kita baru bertemu. Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Berhentilah bicara begitu!"

Gadis itu tak menyangka Len akan berbicara seperti itu , ia mundur perlahan.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Cobalah kau ingat dan pikirkan baik-baik."

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Hentikan! Katakan selain kata 'Aku tidak tahu' !"

"Aku...tidak tahu."

"Diamlah gadis bodoh!"

"Maaf,aku tidak tahu."

Air mata mengalir di pipi gadis itu."Apa ini?" gadis itu sendiri heran."Ada air yang keluar dari mataku." Len segera menghampiri gadis itu."Kau tak apa-apa?" "Perasaan apa ini? Rasanya aneh." air mata terus mengalir,namun gadis itu tak mengeluarkan suara tangisan.

"Maaf." Len membungkuk."Aku hanya marah pada diriku sendiri." "Apa yang kau katakan?" gadis itu menatapnya kosong."Kau harus kembali ke kamar." Len tersenyum."Len pindah kamar?"

"Lebih baik begitu."

* * *

><p>Len berangkat sekolah dengan jalan kaki, namun ia masih merasa enggan jika gadis itu selalu mengikutinya.<p>

"Apa maumu?"

"Mengikuti Len."

"Diam saja di kamarmu."

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku harus melakukannya demi masa depanku."

"Tapi, tetap saja aku tak bisa membawamu ke sekolah."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau bukan murid disana kan?"

"Maksudmu ini?"

Gadis itu menunjukkan kartu pelajar."Aku mendaftar setelah bertemu denganmu." "Apa?" Len terkejut."Darimana kau tahu itu sekolahku?!" "Kata pelayanku." Len menghela nafas."Jangan lakukan hal aneh,kau harus ijin padaku jika mau melakukan sesuatu."

"Ohayou,Len!"

Seorang gadis menyapanya."Ohayou,Gumi." "Siapa cewek ini? Duh,manisnyaaa~" Gumi berbinar.

**Orihara Gumi,kelas dua SMA,dijuluki master beladiri,tapi ia lemah terhadap gadis atau cowok imut,termasuk Len.**

"Dia murid baru,kenalkan dirimu,gadis aneh."

"Aku tidak tahu."

Gumi semakin berbinar."Ayo kuantar berkeliling!" Gumi menggandengnya."Len,aku mau keliling." pamit gadis itu."Aku dengar!" balas Len. Mereka begitu cepat pergi.

"Kagamine-san!"

"Kalian kan..?!" Len terkejut."Ternyata perkiraanku benar,kita satu sekolah." ujar Kaito."Ya,kami sih jarang masuk .." Gakupo tertawa."Pantas saja aku gak pernah liat. Kalian kelas berapa?" "Kami kelas tiga!" seru mereka seraya mendekat ke arah Len."Kau mau makan malam bersamaku?" tanya Kaito. "Makan malam?" Len tampak berfikir.

_'Lumayan,gue lagi bokek,terima aja dah!'_

"Aku ma-"

"Denganku saja!" seru Gakupo.

"Eh?" Len jadi bingung.

"Kau mengganggu!" Kaito membentak Gakupo."Kau yang mengganggu!" diantara mereka terjadi kilatan listrik.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan bertiga saja?" usul Len.

"Tidak bisa! Sekarang pilih,denganku atau dia."

"Eeeeeeehhh?!"

"Pilih salah satu diantara kami."

_'Apa-apaan mereka ?! Aku gak ngerti deh..'_

"Leeeeeennn!"

Seorang gadis jadi tertimpa."Ruko...pelan sedikit.." "Tidak bisa! Kau menghilang sejak semalam,aku dan ibumu jadi kepikiran tahu!" "Dia baru saja mengusirku,jadi...aku pergi.."

"Serius?"

"Kau pikir?"

"Ah! Len-kun!" Ruko memeluknya. Len jadi merah.

"Minggirlah gadis aneh!" seru Gakupo dan Kaito."Apa?!" Ruko menatap tajam."Kami ada urusan dengan Len!" seru mereka."Urusan apa?"

"Len harus memilih salah satu diantara kami!"

"Len..." Ruko menutup mulutnya."Gak kusangka...ternyata kau.." "Kau salah paham! Oi! Kalian! Bisa gak bicaranya bener dikit!" seru Len.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Gadis aneh! Lama amat baliknya! Jangan bikin cemas dong!"

"Maaf."

Gadis itu bersujud di hadapan Len."Hentikan." kata Len. Gadis itu lalu berdiri."Tadi Gumi mengajakku berkeliling." "Aku tahu."

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau ingat perkataanku semalam?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Terserah kau saja. Ayo masuk." Len menggandeng tangannya ,Kaito dan Gakupo sepertinya menangis dalam hati.

_'Gadis itu! Ukhhh!'_

"Sekolahmu luas."

"Jelas lah."

"Mereka sedang apa?" gadis itu menunjuk beberapa orang merokok."Mereka merokok,tapi kau jangan coba tiru ya." gadis itu mengangguk."Kalau itu?" dia menunjuk arah lain."Mereka sedang pacaran." "Pacaran itu apa?" "Pacaran itu cuma berduaan antara orang yang saling mencintai." gadis itu mengangguk.

"Aku ingin pacaran dengan Len."

"Apa katamu?"

"Aku ingin pacaran dengan Len."

_'Terang-terangan?!'_

Len sangat menganga."Len,aku ingin pacaran,kalau itu artinya cuma berduaan."

Len masih tampak shock."Kalau Len tidak mau aku cari pemuda yang lain saja."

"Eh? Apa ?!" Len makin shock."Len tidak menyukaiku?" gadis itu menatapnya."Bukan begitu...tapi.." "Tapi apa?" "Ah,bukan apa-apa."

* * *

><p>"Gadis aneh, sampai kapan kau mau mengikutiku?"<p>

"Sampai Len mau menikah denganku."

"Bukan itu! Maksudku kenapa kau mengikutiku sampai ke kamar?!"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Hentikan! Cepat kembali ke kamarmu!"

Gadis itu mengangguk, kemudian menggeleng. Len sweatdropp. Ia segera mendorong gadis itu keluar dan menutup pintu. "Dasar gadis aneh!" gerutunya. Len segera membuka pakaiannya dan menuju kamar mandi. Tubuhnya terasa lebih cepat lelah semenjak ada gadis itu. Ia mulai berendam di bathub, menatap langit-langit kamar mandinya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya.

* * *

><p>*duar duar duar pletok pletok pletok (?)<p>

oke sekian xD/plak/ berlanjut atau tidak? Itu tergantung anda XD tapi tergantung author juga sih '_')b *digiles* beneran loh tergantung response di traffic graph entar xD bisa tebak siapa gadis itu?

-ending gaje-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Yamaha, Crypton

Genre : Romance/Comedy

Rated : T /aman dibaca yang jelek jangan ditiru/

* * *

><p>"Gadis aneh! Cepat bangun! Kau tidak berangkat?!"<p>

Len sibuk mengetuk pintu. Berusaha membangunkan gadis itu. Namun tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Len jadi geregetan...jadinya geregetan..apa yang harus dilakukan?

Dengan satu niat dan satu tekad (?) Len memutar kenop pintu kamarnya. Gadis itu duduk di sisi ranjangnya. Ia sudah mengenakan seragam lengkap. "Hei, bilang dong kalau udah siap dari tadi!" Len nampak kesal. "Aku menunggu Len datang menjemputku." jawab gadis itu dengan watados. "Terserah, ayo berangkat." Len menariknya.

* * *

><p>Len menguap beberapa kali. Untung ia tak sekelas dengan gadis aneh itu. Tapi, Len tidak tahu dimana kelasnya. Ah, sudahlah. Toh, gak penting juga buat dia. Len mengernyit melihat Ruko yang tidur di bangkunya dekat jendela. Len kembali menulis, tapi ia melihat sebuah bayangan di bukunya. Jangan-jangan itu Ruko? Ruko, tolong jadi orang jangan tinggi-tinggi, nyusahin , begitu pikir Len. Len ganti menatap jendela. Len menganga. Gadis aneh itu menyembulkan kepalanya, dan lagi ia bergelantungan. Tali terikat di kakinya dan ia terus bergerak kesana kemari.<p>

_'Apaan nih?! Spiderman versi Jepang?! Tunggu, ini kan lantai tiga...'_

Len mulai berfikir yang tidak-tidak. Gimana kalau gadis itu jatuh? Tapi, hendak menolongnya pun ... ah, lagipula ia sedang pelajaran. Len kini sedang dilema. Tetap membiarkannya atau menolongnya?

"Yah, anak-anak, Bapak harus menerima telfon." guru yang mengajar di kelas Len keluar. Len bergegas membuka jendela. "Oi, gadis aneh! Jangan bertingkah yang macam-macam!" gadis itu sibuk memosisikan dirinya. "Ah, Len. Kau rupanya."

"Kau ngapain sih?!"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Dimana kelasmu? Akan kubawa kau kembali."

"Aku tidak tahu."

_'Kami-sama! Cobaan macam apa ini?!'_

"Sekarang kau diam saja. Aku akan menolongmu." Len menarik tangannya perlahan ke arah kelasnya. Tali itu kemudian dilepaskannya. "Nah, kembali ke kelasmu. Kau masih ingat jalannya, kan?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Nyusahin aja! Tanya ke osis atau apa kek!"

Gadis itu sedikit mundur. Kenapa ia dibentak? Gadis itu meneteskan air matanya. "Eh?! Ja-jangan nangis!" Len panik.

"Kagamine Len."

Len bergidik. Ia tahu betul suara itu. Dengan takut-takut, ia menoleh. Gurunya berdiri di sampingnya.

"Memanfaatkan waktu untuk masa muda kalian, ya. Aku emang belum nikah, tapi jangan sakiti aku dong."

"Maaf Hiyama-san! Ini tidak seperti yang anda pikirkan! A-aku hanya menolong gadis ini!" Len menunjuk gadis aneh di sebelahnya. Len berkeringat dingin. Semua siswa menatap tajam, termasuk Ruko.

_'Ruko! Sebaiknya kau tidur saja! Aarrrgghh!'_

"Menolong? Siapa namamu?" Kiyoteru menatap gadis itu. "Aku tidak tahu." "Kelas berapa?" "Aku tidak tahu."

Hening beberapa saat. Semua menunggu reaksi jones berusia 25 tahun itu. Len makin panik. Ia akan dihukum, dihukum...

"Ah, kawaii-nya. Ayo kuantar ke kelasmu. Jika tidak tahu, bertanyalah pada gurumu, oke?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. Kiyoteru segera menggandengnya keluar kelas. Dan kini , tatapan heran dari siswa menghiasi kelas itu.

"Jadi, Hiyama-san itu pedofil ya?"

* * *

><p>Len menunggu di gerbang. Menunggu siapa? Siapa lagi kalau bukan gadis itu. Len benar-benar tidak mengerti tentangnya. Namanya saja ia tidak tahu. Tunggu, nama? Bukannya itu tertera di kartu pelajarnya? Kemarin ia hanya melihat sekilas.<p>

"Kagamine-san!"

Len menoleh ke arah suara. Itu Kaito dan Gakupo. "Oh, kalian. Ada apa?"

"Apa kau sudah memutuskan ikut makan malam dengan siapa?"

_'Kenapa kesitu lagi bahasnya?!'_

"Eto...dengan siapa saja boleh.." Len menunduk malu. Aduh, betapa bokeknya dia di akhir bulan. Rasanya memalukan sekali ia diajak makan malam.

"Denganku saja! Kita akan makan di restoran bintang lima!" seru Kaito. "Dan kau boleh tambah sesukamu! Aku yang akan bayar!" Len berbinar. Tuhan, ternyata kau benar-benar ada..

"Ji-jika denganku kita akan makan di atas kapal pesiar!" Gakupo sepertinya tak mau kalah. Len makin berbinar. Salah satu impiannya adalah menaiki kapal pesiar yang mewah dan sangat berkelas itu. Len tak bisa memilih. Semuanya sangat bagus.

"Bagaimana kalau bergantian saja?" tanya Len. "Jujur aku tak bisa memilih. Aku juga berterima kasih sebelumnya." Len membungkuk berkali-kali.

"Apa? Bergantian?! Tidak!"

Kaito dan Gakupo akhirnya gelut (?) sendiri. Len sweatdropp. Gadis aneh itu akhirnya muncul juga. Len segera pulang bersamanya.

* * *

><p>Len sibuk mencuci piring. Ia tak tahu harus apa. Kepalanya terasa sakit. Ia juga belum mencari pekerjaan untuk membayar kosnya.<p>

"Len."

"Ya?"

"Tadi aku diberitahu, ada lowongan di cafe Maid di cafe tempat temanku bekerja. Kita mungkin bisa kerja disana."

_'Baru kali ini ia berguna untukku..eh? Apa?! Aku gak salah dengar?!'_

"Maid?!"

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Bukankah katamu kita harus mencari kerja untuk membayar kos? Katanya gajinya lumayan."

"Apa tidak ada selain Maid, misalnya Buttler?! Lagian Maid itu kan perempuan, aku kan laki-laki!" Len menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak memaksa. Kalau Len tidak mau aku cari orang lain saja."

Len berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Mana mungkin ia jadi maid?! Mau ditaruh mana mukanya nanti?!

"Oya. Tadi aku sudah menulis nama Len di pendaftaran. Hari minggu kita akan seleksi."

"Apa katamu?! Katamu kau tidak memaksa?! Oi! Yang benar saja!" Len mengguncang bahu gadis itu. "Kau apakan harga diriku, hah?!" "Aku tidak tahu." Len menitikkan air mata penyesalannya. Kami-sama , kenapa dia harus bertemu gadis aneh ini?!

* * *

><p>Hari Minggu tiba. Hari seleksi alias detik-detik Len akan menjadi seorang Maid *author ngakak* tapi, belum tentu, kan?<p>

"Ah, silahkan masuk."

Seseorang mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Len cukup terkesan dengan cafe ini. Tertata cukup rapi. Len dan gadis itu diberi seperangkat pakaian Maid. Orang itu menatap Len sebentar, kemudian pergi. Mereka disuruh berganti baju oleh manajer. Setelah itu, mereka disuruh mempraktekkan cara mencatat pesanan.

Gadis itu yang mendapat kesempatan pertama kali. Gadis itu mulai berjalan ke arah meja. Disana manajernya berpura-pura menjadi pelanggan.

"Tuan mau pesan apa?"

Terdengar normal. Len hanya memperhatikan.

"Kalau Tuan tidak memesan , izinkan saya menceritakan tentang pria bernama Len." manajer itu sweatdropp. "Oi! Kenapa nyeritain gue?!" Len protes. "Len selalu memarahi saya. Padahal saya selalu membantunya, kenapa kenyataan begitu kejam?" gadis itu mengatakan semuanya dengan wajah datar.

"Sini, biar aku beritahu!" Len menarik gadis itu. Len berdehem sebentar.

"Tuan, mau pesan apa?"

Suara pria shota itu berubah menjadi...ehem..mesra (?)

"Silahkan pilih menu yang ada di daftar."

Manajer itu tampak tertarik dengan Len. "Ah! Sempurna! Meskipun kau bukan cewek, tapi aku suka gayamu. Kau diterima."

Len shock berat. Gadis aneh itu justru bertepuk tangan. "Ta-tapi saya tidak..." Len bingung harus berkata apa. "Teman gadismu juga. Dia manis. Dia cocok menjadi maskot cafe ini."

Terlihat background petir di belakang Len. Bersamaan dengan tsunami.

Harga dirinya benar-benar jatuh sekarang.

Tubikontinyuu XD

Len : hoi, author! Kenapa musti maid?! Bukankah fansku ingin melihatku menjadi buttler?!

Author : dalam surveiku tidak ada .. Ehehe xD

Len : survei dari fujodanshi lu pake?

Author : Iya XD temen author ada yang fujo, dia rikues dari sejak (?) cerita ini belum publish, pokonya lu kudu jadi maid dengan menghalalkan segala cara...(?)

Len : lu kira gue apaan?! Hah?! Balikin harga diri gue! *nyekek author*

Dan...cerita ini akan terus lanjut atau tidak? Tergantung response di traffic graph. Beneran -_-)v siapa gadis itu? Semua ga akan author bongkar :v *dilempar sendal* sebenernya mau publish habis try out, tapi karena banyak *Ga banyak juga* yang penasaran, akhinya author mengerahkan semua ide2 yang tersisa dengan tetap merahasiakan identitas gadis aneh itu TAT jadi, gomen kalo jelek TAT

Untuk next chapter anda yang menentukan! Bukan saya :v meski cuma setengah sih :v *ditabok*


	3. Chapter 3

gomen gomenn baru abis selese tryout, berhubung author udah kelas tiga *halah  
>yosh, tanpa basa basi xD happy reading xD<p>

Disclaimer : Yamaha-sama *bakar dupa*

* * *

><p>Genre : HumorRomance

Rated : T . Tidak aman xD *dikeplak massa*

Don't Like Don't Read!

Len berjalan sambil menggerutu. Ia pergi dari cafe itu. Meninggalkan gadis itu disana. Len tidak tahan lagi. Setelah menolak pekerjaan di cafe itu, ia pergi secepat mungkin. Astaga, hidupnya benar-benar kacau sekarang...

"Len, kenapa kau menolak pekerjaan Maid? Bukankah syarat keimutanmu (?) terpenuhi?"gadis itu tiba-tiba berada di sebelahnya.

"Emangnya ada syarat kaya gitu?! Oi, jangan bercanda dong! Harga diriku..." Len mengusap air mata penyesalannya. "Memangnya berapa harga dirimu?" tanya gadis itu dengan wajah datar. "Itu hanya kiasan, gadis aneh!" Len merasa sakit kepala sekarang. Kami-sama, tabahkanlah hambamu yang satu ini...

"Len."

"Apalagi?!" Len masih tampak kesal. "Aku lapar." Tak lama setelahnya, terdengar suara 'kruuukk' dari perut gadis itu. "Tolong belikan aku sesuatu." "Memangnya aku ibumu? Beli sendiri sana!" Len berjalan meninggalkannya. Terserah dia mau apa. Itu kan bukan urusanku, pikir Len.

"Len!"

Gadis aneh itu menahan tangannya. Len terhenti. Mata gadis itu tampak berkaca-kaca. Ia kemudian menitikkan air matanya.

"Kumohon temani aku bekerja di cafe maid!"

"Permintaanmu aneh! Sudah kukatakan aku tidak mau!"

Len menutup mulutnya. Beberapa orang melihat mereka dengan tatapan tajam. Lebih tepatnya seperti melihat Len. Gadis itu menangis karena dibentak. Len jadi panik. Bisa-bisa orang salah sangka terhadapnya.

_'Aku kejebak! Dasar licik!'_

"Jangan menangis. Kita kembali. Oke?" Len sedikit berbisik. Gadis itu berhenti menangis. Kini ia menatapnya dengan mata berbinar. Gadis itu segera menarik Len kembali ke cafe.

* * *

><p>Len sibuk mengamati dirinya di cermin. Pakaian ini tidak terlalu buruk juga. Kini Len sudah mengenakan pakaian Maid lengkap dengan nekomimi yang bisa bergerak-gerak plus aksesoris ekor kucing yang sudah ada di pakaiannya. "Tunggu, kenapa aku kembali kesini?" Len masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia hanya tak ingin gadis itu menangis, tapi kenapa dia jadi apes gini?<p>

"Len. Apa kubilang, kau imut."

"Aku tidak imut, gadis aneh!" Len memanyunkan bibirnya. Gadis itu tampak terpana. "Keimutan yang sempurna." gadis itu mengacungkan jempolnya. "Hei, aku melakukannya untukmu. Jadi, bisakah kau sedikit berterima kasih padaku?" Len menyilangkan kedua lengannya. Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Aku tidak tahu."

_'Gak sesuai!'_

Len menampar pelan mukanya sendiri. Gadis itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Oi, kalian! Cepat kesini!" sang manajer memanggil mereka. "Baik!" mereka segera menuju ke arah manajer. "Gadis imut. Bisakah kau berdiri di depan cafe, dan pegang papan ini?" manajer itu menyerahkan sebuah papan pada gadis itu. Gadis itu tampak senang. Ia membungkuk dan kemudian segera melesat pergi. "Dan untukmu, pemuda imut..." "Tolong jangan panggil aku pemuda imut." sebuah urat muncul di jidatnya. "Tapi, keimutanmu sungguh luar biasa. Hohoho.." manajer itu tertawa penuh kemenangan. Kini tambah satu orang aneh. Len hanya bisa bersabar.

"Aku ingin kau melayani pelanggan dengan sepenuh hati. Buat mereka jatuh hati padamu."

_'Permintaannya makin aneh!'_

"Aku akan mencoba. Mohon bantuannya." Len membungkuk. Terdengar suara lonceng berbunyi. Artinya ada seseorang masuk. "Nah, cobalah!" manajer itu mendorongnya. Len menarik nafas kuat-kuat, kemudian dihembuskannya perlahan. Mau tidak mau, Len harus memberanikan dirinya menghadapi resiko kejatuhan harga dirinya.

"Okaerinasai, Goshujin-sama , Goshoujo-sama .." Len tidak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya.

_'Gawat! Orihara-san!'_

Len segera melepas kucirnya. Mungkin saja Gumi takkan bisa mengenalinya. Wajah Len menjadi sangat merah sekarang. Malunya itu lho...

"Ah, sejuk sekali!" Gumi duduk di salah satu kursi. Mau tidak mau, Len menghampirinya. "Nona, mau pesan apa?" Len merubah sedikit suaranya. Ia menyerahkan daftar menu. "Aku mau..errr.. " Gumi masih sibuk memilih. Gumi menatapnya dengan tatapan srigala*?* "No-nona.." Len ingin menangis saja rasanya. "Apa boleh aku meminta hatimu?" tanya Gumi. Len sweatdropp.

_'Orihara-san..'_

"Keimutanmu sangat sempurna! Aku suka! Jadi aku pesan parfait!" Gumi berbinar memandangi Len.

_'Apa hubungannya imut dengan parfait?!'_

(note : mungkin maksudnya kata perfect (sempurna) dan parfait terdengar hampir sama)

"Sesuai keinginan anda, Nona."

Len segera menuju belakang. Dan ia kembali sekitar lima menit. "Ini, nona, pesanan anda." Len menyerahkan segelas parfait. "Untuk kali ini, panggil aku Tuan." Gumi sedikit merubah tatanan rambutnya. "Ba-baik...Tuan.." Len sweatdropp. Len hendak kembali, tapi Gumi menahan tangannya. "Temani aku disini." Hati Len sudah sangat cetar sekarang. Gimana kalau identitasnya kebongkar? Len menelan ludah. Ia duduk di depan Gumi. Mereka saling berhadapan.

"Nona Maid. Aku sudah jatuh hati padamu sejak kita bertemu."

Gumi menggenggam erat tangan Len. Len makin takut. Gumi mengusap tangan Len. "Tanganmu begitu halus." Gumi tersenyum. Len sedikit gemetar. Ia benar-benar takut sekarang.

_'Cepetan pergi oi!'_

"Ah! Aku lupa! Maaf, nona Maid!" Gumi bergegas pergi setelah melihat jam tangannya. Len bernafas lega. Namun ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Oi! Bayar dong!" Len berusaha mengejarnya. Tapi, ia kehilangan jejak. Len duduk kembali. Ia hanya mengamati parfait yang masih utuh itu.

"Len."

"Hoaaaaa!"

Len terkejut. Gadis itu kini berada di depannya. Dan mereka saling berhadapan. "Bisa tidak, jangan buat aku terkejut?!" Len geram. "Apa Len suka parfait?" tanya gadis itu. "Entah." jawab Len. Gadis itu mengambil sesendok parfait dan mengarahkannya pada Len. "Tu-tunggu.." belum sempat Len selesai berbicara , sesendok parfait itu sudah berada di mulutnya. Len terpaksa menghabiskannya. "Oi, apa maksudmu?!" Len jadi curiga. "Len sudah bekerja keras." gadis itu menyendok parfait lagi. "Aku ingin membalas kebaikan Len." lanjutnya. Len memandangi gadis itu. Ya, dia memang hanya gadis aneh. Tapi, Len merasa jika ia... Len menggeleng. Otaknya benar-benar sudah terkontaminasi oleh gadis aneh itu. Len menahan tangannya, kemudian mengarahkan kembali sesendok parfait ke mulut gadis itu.

"Aku juga berterima kasih."

* * *

><p>"Gadis aneh! Jangan buat aku bingung!"<p>

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Aduh, kenapa sepatumu bisa hilang sebelah?!"

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

Len sibuk mencari sepatu gadis itu. Padahal mereka mau berangkat sekolah. Akhirnya, Len mengubek-ngubek kamar gadis itu. "Ingat-ingat dong!" Len mulai kesal. Len memasukkan tangannya ke celah-celah, siapa tahu ada disana. Tangannya mendapatkan sesuatu. Tapi, sepertinya bukan sepatu. Len terbelalak. Kartu pelajar gadis itu kini berada di tangannya. Ia segera mengarahkan matanya ke bagian nama. Len terkejut. Nama gadis itu...

Owari XD*dihajar massa*

Fuh, chapter 3 menegangkan sekali. Gomen jelek atau ga lucu, bikinnya cepet2an -_-)a Oya, parfaitnya author yang bayar, jadi tenang aja XD lanjut atau tidak? Seperti biasa anda yang menentukan xD oya, kemarin siapa ya, hamba lupa, komentar di review yang ingin Len pake nekomimi~~ ish ish sudah hamba kabulkan xD

Mind to review? :3


End file.
